


Heisei Generations Eternal

by Fortune_Maiden



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Current Canons Covered: Zi-O, Featuring most if not all of the characters, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Silly fluff shenanigans and sometimes h/c, decade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Maiden/pseuds/Fortune_Maiden
Summary: The legacy of the Heisei Kamen Riders has carried on throughout the era.And continues on in 100-word drabbles...[Current Chapter: Decade drabbles]





	1. Kamen Rider Zi-O

**Homework**

“Is there even a point to you doing this if you don’t attend class?” Sougo asked.

“I want to,” Tsukuyomi replied simply studying the chemistry worksheet intensely. It was clear to Sougo that she wasn’t understanding it.

“Is chemistry still mandatory in 2068?” he asked.

Tsukuyomi shrugged. She rarely answered questions about the future. “How do you solve this one?” she asked instead, pointing to the first question. Sougo read it, grimaced, and opened his textbook.

“There should be an example here…”

In the next room, Junichiro wiped a tear. He’d never seen Sougo do his homework so earnestly before.

* * *

**Freedom**

There was a lot to dislike about 2018. People carried about their daily lives without a care in the world. Everything existed in excess, and everything was so easily _available_.

It was too disconcertingly peaceful.

Geiz found it exhausting. He couldn’t get used to the feeling of not having to worry about who knew his name or where he lived. Tsukuyomi still had to remind him not to suspect every stranger who approached.

Still, this age had its upsides. Geiz looked forward to being able to return to a 2068 where he could openly ride his motorbike down the freeway.

* * *

**Complexity**

“So how does it work?” Sougo asked, a boyish grin on his face. Woz was unimpressed.

“It’s complicated, my Overlord.”

“Please? Can I order you to tell me?” He was getting cheeky. And his eyes more puppy-like. Woz knew he would never have peace unless he relented.

“Very well,” he held up one end of his scarf. “The way this works…”

Woz laid out the principles. He eschewed technical details for simpler analogies, and threw in some history, because his King fancied such things.

When he was done, Sougo’s face was completely blank.

“Magic, my Overlord.”

His expression instantly brightened.

* * *

**Distractions**

Sougo had good taste in friends, thought Junichiro. Their home had come alive since Geiz and Tsukuyomi moved in. Geiz was a little rough around the edges, but he was a good kid and gave Junichiro’s wayward nephew some much needed motivation. Tsukuyomi, meanwhile, helped around the shop however she could, and would always thoughtfully listen to Junichiro’s stories.

If Junichiro had to be honest though, he was probably most fond of his newest tenant. He was a little mysterious, but that was okay, because their conversations often ended a particular way.

“Would you be able to repair this clock?”

* * *

**Distractions II**

There were few people Woz would openly admit to liking, but in his internal hierarchy, Tokiwa Junichiro ranked second only to his Overlord.

Junichiro was a good man. There were few who would accept three strangers into his home so readily. That alone would have been enough, but then he also turned out to be a fantastic chef. Woz couldn’t help but turn his head every time he caught a new aroma from the kitchen.

But what Woz probably liked most about Junichiro was that any probing conversation could be escaped with,

“Would you be able to repair this clock?”

* * *

**Arrangement**

In Geiz’s opinion, it was very important to respect the past Kamen Riders’ legacies, and that meant the Ridewatch display needed to be perfect.

Geiz had a system for it.

When there were a few Ridewatches, it was easy.  As more watches were obtained however, maintaining the display became difficult. Zi-O _clearly_ did not care where he put them.

Geiz handled it like a professional. After coming home to a particular heinous layout, he grabbed Zi-O, pressed his face against the display, and made clear exactly what would happen if he disrespected it again.

There were fewer problems after that.

* * *

**Resistance**

It was supposed to be impossible. A munitions factory in loyalist territory, guarded by hundreds of soldiers and dozens of machines. The commanders all gave up on it. The backers refused to provide support. It was a lost cause, their comrades said repeatedly.

And yet, destroying that factory would mean destroying one of Oma Zi-O’s biggest suppliers. Two young men studied the foreboding structure with calm expressions.

“We’re either going to get promoted or killed for this,” Geiz said. “Most likely killed.”

“Agreed,” Woz said, and unraveled his carefully prepared blueprints. “Are you ready to follow me into hell?”

“Always.”

* * *

**Resistance II**

“You just turn it like this, aim, and press,” Geiz instructed, his hands over Tsukuyomi’s as he transformed the Faizphone into a blaster. “Try it.”

Tsukuyomi nodded and held up the phone with trembling hands. A target had been set across the field. Cautiously, she felt for the button.

The phone jolted in her hands, and she dropped it onto the grass with a startled shriek.

“Sorry!”

“No, you did well,” Geiz exclaimed. “Look.”

Tsukuyomi looked. To her surprise, she’d grazed the target’s corner.

Geiz picked up the phone and handed it back.

“Now try shooting with your eyes _open_.”

* * *

**Winner**

“So what’s your ideal king like?” Heure asked Ora out of the blue one afternoon.

“Who knows…” she replied with an uncaring shrug. “Does it matter as long as it’s not Oma Zi-O?”

It did matter, Heure thought. That was the whole point of their mission. Ora didn’t completely shut him down though, so he began to describe his own ideal. She made a face, clearly displeased, and shot back with her own ideas. Heure grinned. It would be interesting to see which of them won.

From a distance, Swartz smirked. He enjoyed watching the children play their little game.

* * *

**Chronicle**

“He’s going to kill you,” Geiz exclaimed with wide eyes.

“How’d you even steal it?” Tsukuyomi asked incredulously.

“Don’t worry about that,” Sougo said cheerily, holding up Woz’s Oma Advent Calendar. “What’s important is that we put it back before he notices.”

“Good luck with that,” Geiz said but leaned closer with a grin. Tsukuyomi did the same. For a long time, they’d been curious about Woz’s mysterious book. This was probably their only chance.

Their enthusiasm quickly faded though as the book appeared completely blank, no matter what they tried.

And even worse, the subsequent arguing got Woz’s attention…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> It's been a while since I've written 100-word drabbles so I a bit rusty. I've forgotten how much fun they are to write though haha. I tend to write these on and off for whichever Rider series I've watched (and one I haven't...oops?), and am hoping to post a new chapter whenever I have 10 for 1 series (with enough character variety). Hopefully I can include all of the Heisei shows one day ^^ 
> 
> Starting with Zi-O because Heisei Generations Forever put me on a huge Zi-O kick.


	2. Kamen Rider Decade

**High Score**

“Faiz, Blade, Kabu—Aww, I messed up.” Yusuke sighed as the device in his hand buzzed. Natsumi smiled sympathetically, then quickly snatched it, trading him a stopwatch.

This was how Tsukasa found them, having searched the entire studio for his missing K-Touch.

“Dare I ask?”

“Hi, Tsukasa. Welcome back,” Yusuke mumbled. “We’re challenging our speeds.”

“What speeds?”

“Activating the K-Touch,” Natsumi said. “It’s harder than it looks.”

Was it? Tsukasa never noticed. Mid-battle, his fingers always moved swiftly and accurately.

As Natsumi cheered her new record, and Yusuke messed up again, Tsukasa realized they wouldn’t be returning it anytime soon.

* * *

**Nicknames**

It was rare to see Yusuke in deep thought, so when Natsumi found him staring intensely at a sheet of paper, she was curious.

“Hi Yusuke, everything okay?”

“Oh Natsumi-chan, perfect timing!” Yusuke instantly brightened. “How do you feel about “Natsumomo”?”

Natsumi stared, frowning. “ _What?_ ”

“I was thinking… Tsukasa calls you “Natsumikan”, and Kaitou-san calls you “Natsumelon”. I was thinking I should give you a nickname too. Maybe “Natsumango”?”

Yusuke’s enthusiasm instantly withered as Natsumi loomed over him, thumb raised.

“O-or we can stick with Natsumi-cha—AH!” Those were his last words before howls of laughter echoed throughout the studio.

* * *

**Dinner**

Tsukasa was suspicious. He’d long stopped batting an eye at most of Daiki’s antics, because those were just the kinds of things Daiki _did,_ but it also meant he couldn’t blindly accept the enticing elaborate dinner before him. There was a _catch_.

Daiki’s expectant smirk didn’t help.

“Yusuke, you first,” Tsukasa said, shoving him at the table. Yusuke, who really was too trusting for his own good, rolled his eyes and sat down, all gratitude and smiles.

The smile lasted up until he took a bite.

“It’s stuffed with sea cucumbers!” he recoiled, by which point Daiki was already gone.

* * *

**Easy Fix**

The shutter on the camera was stuck. It was an old and oft used device, so Eijiro wasn’t surprised by the wear. He smiled and assured its concerned owner that he just needed an afternoon. Tsukasa nodded and left him to it, but Eijiro didn’t miss the relief in his eyes.

Tsukasa was a quiet boy. He acted aloof, but Eijiro knew his amnesia weighed heavily on him. His camera was very important.

Tsukasa accepted the fixed item with a gruff “Thanks” and a rare smile.

Eijiro was happy for him. So happy, he forgot to charge for the repairs.

* * *

**Secret Stash**

It started with a simple question.

“Hey Kaitou, what do you do with your stolen treasures anyway?”

In hindsight, Tsukasa should have made Yusuke ask. Had it come from him, they may have gotten away with some kind of non-answer (which was fine—he didn’t care that much), but because _Tsukasa_ was asking, Daiki got excited. 

Predictably, he refused to answer, and his antics took a turn for the worse as he challenged Tsukasa to find out for himself.

It seemed hardly fair that Tsukasa was the only one pressure-pointed by an irritated Natsumi. Like she hadn’t wanted to know!

* * *

**Magic Spell**

When Natsumi turned 12, Eijiro decided she was ready. She had grown up into a kind-hearted pretty girl, whose smile brightened a room, and who took great care in all that she did.

“Natsumi,” Eijiro said, seating her down. “It’s time I teach you a special technique that has been passed down in our family for generations.”

“What kind of technique?” Natsumi asked with wide eyes.

“It’s a magic spell for making people laugh,” Eijiro explained, delighting in his granddaughter’s amazement. “Now, if you hold up your thumb…”

Years later, when Tsukasa heard this story, he dubbed Eijiro the devil.

* * *

**Role**

Tsukasa looked good in everything he wore. This was less egomania, and more a simple fact of life, and objections could be taken up with the multiverse.

Every world he visited came with its own uniform to mark his assigned role. Some of the outfits were not too different from his usual attire. Others were a little stranger. They weren’t always comfortable, but he dealt with it.

Sometimes though, he wondered how the hell the multiverse even decided these roles. And whether stepping out of the Hikari Studio in full disco attire was enough grounds to finally destroy a world.

* * *

**Magic Spell II**

Natsumi tried to be patient with Tsukasa. She couldn’t imagine how terrifying it was to lose one’s memories, so she understood his sullenness. She did her best to give him space, and hoped he’d open up to them soon.

But she couldn’t excuse his attitude! After witnessing yet another unpleasant exchange between him and a customer, Natsumi decided. If her grandfather wasn’t going to put Tsukasa in his place, she would! She raised her thumb and mercilessly jammed it in his neck.

Tsukasa yelled profanities as he burst out laughing.

Natsumi couldn’t help but notice; he had a nice laugh.

* * *

**Classy**

It happened after their detour to the World of Lupinranger. Daiki had been despondent, lamenting his last failed heist, then got up and walked out the door.

They didn’t see him for several days, and he finally returned, he was unrecognizable.

“I like it!” Yusuke instantly declared. “You look very classy Kaitou-san.”

This classiness was a nice white jacket and bleached blond hair. It quickly became clear what his real takeaway from their last adventure was.

“Aren’t you a little old for this?” Tsukasa grumbled and made a note to avoid any world that dared cast him as a policeman.

* * *

**Crossroads**

The Hikari Studio was a constant. No one quite knew how or why, but wherever they went the shop did too, simultaneously existing in all worlds and no one world.

Tsukasa and Daiki didn’t need the studio to travel. Tsukasa often left to fulfill some role he had to play, and Daiki was always on the hunt for treasure.

Yusuke and Natsumi had their own adventures too. When not with Tsukasa, they let the studio take them wherever they were needed.

At the end of the day though, they would always return to the little photo studio that transcended spacetime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to write Fourze drabbles but... it's all Decade's fault!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> I typically try to go for a variety of characters and moods, but I think most of these ended up pretty lighthearted and silly. I just love this cast so much! I want them to hang out and be a silly family!  
> (I feel a little bad for excluding Narutaki and Kivala but I haven't been able to get a good read on them. Maybe next time!)


End file.
